Pressure
by ButterflyMay
Summary: Asahina is avoiding Isaka, and Isaka is troubled.


I am considering Asahina lives in an apartment and Isaka lives in his own house. This is my third Junjou Mistake fic, somehow I am quite fascinated by this couple once again.

Those who haven't read the 'Junjou Mistake' / 'Junjou Mystique' Manga, for them: Isaka falls asleep when he takes his morning bath and almost drowns and Asahina takes the responsibility of saving Isaka on time. Yes Isaka behaves like a brat…

**Pressure**

Isaka read the line again, frustrated and perturbed.

'Shit.'

He muttered when he figured he had had lost the interest and the concentration to understand the line halfway.

The novel was written by none other than the great novelist Usami Akihiko and Isaka was ticked off with the very fact that even a high ranked novel by the deft writer could not intrigue him.

It seemed that the spoiled man's mood was thoroughly frenzied by his secretary. For two days Isaka had been noticing the odd behaviour of his lover but was unable to find out the proper reasons for those questionable gestures.

Asahina had been avoiding looking directly at Isaka, even when they were all alone in the car driving home, Asahina frequently flinched his nose like there was something disgusting that made him sick and he dared to do that even when he was talking with Isaka, he avoided every opportunity of touching or even getting close to Isaka and lastly for the past two days Asahina didn't kiss Isaka. Even for once.

Isaka was sure that Asahina loved him, he would even give up his life for Isaka's happiness, but still Isaka was suspicious. He was angry. Isaka thought if his secretary and baby sitter held a grudge as Isaka was sometimes selfish and demanding and flirty, but if they were the causes then Asahina would have had complained long time before.

Sighing Isaka sipped the coffee and strolled to the open balcony.

He needed an answer, it was becoming unbearable to tolerate his lover's ignorance. Isaka couldn't work or concentrate like that and when he looked at the dark clouds of the evening sky signalling for a fast approaching shower, his chest felt heavy.

Asahina was the only man he had ever loved, he couldn't imagine him without his Kaoru. Asahina would never betray him, Isaka trusted him more than he trusted himself but it was difficult to pursue like that.

'Kaoru what is wrong?'

Isaka kept repeating to himself to act calm and composed when he decided to call Asahina and order to visit him in his room, but Isaka lost all his cool composure when he called his secretary, his voice clearly revealed the twinge of venom and dissatisfaction.

'Where are you?'

'Ryuuichirou-sama?'

'Why are so surprised? Can't I call you?'

'No its not that, but-'

'Lie down Asahina-kun.' A young female voice interrupted Asahina's reply.

'Please excuse me for a moment Ryuuchirou-sama, I will call you a little later.'

Isaka froze. Asahina was with a girl who was telling him to lie down and Asahina cut him off just to attend that bitch?

Isaka was speechless and he stared at the cell phone showing 'Disconnected' till the light went off. Outside the rain came pouring down, the rush of the rain was not even close to subdue the fire of anger and jealousy blazing in Isaka's heart.

Dialling Asahina's number again he threw the phone on the wall on not getting any answer. Isaka decided on paying a visit to Asahina's apartment.

'I am going to kill that bitch.'

Isaka muttered gritting his teeth while breaking into his lover's apartment with the spare key. Closing the door Isaka searched the room for any evidence of what actually his lover was doing.

After some time, Isaka found himself lying on the bed in a messy room. There was nothing by which Isaka could reach to a conclusion about Asahina's weird behaviour. He was feeling helpless, he had never imagined that Asahina would cheat on him, no matter what he knew Asahina was only his…

His visions were getting blurry, Isaka was crying.

On the other side…

Asahina kept on calling Isaka's number even though it said 'not available' every time. At first Asahina was puzzled, unable to understand in what condition Isaka was, but on visiting Isaka's house and finding the cell-phone broke and crashed against the wall, Asahina understood Isaka was in a very bad mood.

He knew where his lover could be and Asahina rushed home to explain things. The clever secretary knew the 'explain process' wouldn't be so easy as it sounded.

An angry and ignored Isaka was never a good combination.

Finding the door unlocked Asahina knew his assumption was right, he could feel his hands shaking holding the door knob. He was not scared, he was worried and weak.

Before he could open the door, it was opened by the person inside the room.

'Where were you?'

Asahina stared at the dishevelled man. Isaka's eyes were red, his face was flushed and he was trembling. Asahina could see how hard the man was trying to hold back his tears.

'Ryuuichiro-'

'Kaoru I want an answer, where the hell were you and what the hell you were doing with a girl?'

Isaka shouted grabbing Asahina's collars with both of his hands. Asahina was shocked to see such an outburst out of the blue.

'I-

Asahina tried to say something suited for the situation but Isaka gripped the collars harder and snapped again.

'How dare you attend some girl and cut me off? You are supposed to listen to me only, take care of me. How can you ignore you lover, you asshole?'

'Ryuuichirou..'

The moment the words escaped Isaka face grew beet red, and his finger slowly lost their strength. Too embarrassed to look into Asahina's eyes, Isaka looked down, it was raining and the dripping water from Asahina's dress was making a small pool on the floor.

Was Asahina drenched..?

Isaka noticed and before he could ask anything , Asahina suggested.

'Let's go inside.'

Walking in silently, Isaka watched as Asahina kept a small bag on the table containing some medicines. Unbuttoning his shirt, Asahina scanned his room and asked Isaka.

'Did you do this?'

Isaka was too busy to check the medicines and muttered a small 'yeah' shamelessly.

'Asahina are you sick?'

In reply Asahina sneezed.

'Yes .'

'Then why did you get wet you idiot.'

Grabbing a towel Isaka dragged Asahina to the bathroom, Isaka could feel Asahina's skin burning with fever.

'Its okay Ryuuichirou-sama, I will take the bath then sleep.'

'Shut up, so the girl was a nurse?'

'Yeah'

Asahina replied while settling in the tub.

'Is the water hot enough?'

'Yes its perfect, but why are so upset?'

Isaka turned red recalling the things he had had done, misunderstanding a simple situation. Not to mention he had made his care-taker so worried for his demeanour that he had risked his sick body to get wet in the rain for settling things for good.

'I was kept in the dark by you.'

'Huh?'

'So you have been avoiding me because you were sick?'

'I was not avoiding you.'

Asahina denied while watching Isaka stripping. Asahina was dumbfounded when Isaka started opening his pants.

'What are you doing?'

'Do you mind if I join you?'

Isaka almost barked getting naked and stepping into the tub. Asahina knew his lover was moody but the nude display was making his slightly sore throat dry.

'Scoot over or I will sit on you.'

Isaka ordered. Asahina gave enough space but Isaka chose to sit in the exact position, for which Asahina's cock touched Isaka's buttocks.

'Ryuuichirou-sama I am still sick and you shouldn't be so close to me.'

Isaka became more aggressive on hearing Asahina's proposal and sat like a spread eagle, putting his legs on both sides of Asahina's waist.

'So this is the lame excuse for your pathetic behaviour.'

'What are you saying?'

Isaka narrowed his eyes and giving Asahina's body more pressure he spoke.

'What am I saying? You have been avoiding me for the past two days, and if this was your reason why didn't you tell me that you were sick?'

'I told you and even said that for few days till I get well, we will keep our distances and you agreed.'

Isaka's mouth formed a perfect circle.

'When?'

'When you were taking your bath.'

'YOU IDIOT YOU KNOW THAT I FALL ASLEEP WHEN I TAKE THE MORNING BATH.'

'I didn't know that you were already asleep and you nodded too.'

'And here I was thinking and chewing my ass off, don't you dare do this again.'

'Okay but before that you shouldn't sleep while bathing, you will drown someday.'

'Shut up.'

There was a small silence as Isaka wondered how he had made a fool of himself and Asahina pondered how cute Isaka was looking.

Both of them were very aware of their hard on poking into each other's body.

Pulling Isaka closer, Asahina murmured.

'Do you mind getting sick like me?'

'No.'

'It was hard to control myself around you so I avoided even looking at your face when we were all alone, forgive me Ryuuichirou-sama.'

'Kiss me Asahina.'

Asahina pulled Isaka closer and kissed Isaka's hungry lips. Lowering his hands he cupped Isaka's buttocks and brought their hips closer. Squeezing the fleshy round globes, Asahina deepeded their kiss and rubbed his hardened manhood between Isaka's buttocks.

Isaka snaked his arms around Asahina's neck and pushed back on Asahina's cock probing at his hole. Isaka shivered as warm water slipped inside, breaking the kiss Asahina moved towards Isaka's nipple. Taking the pink bud in his mouth, he sucked and tried to push two fingers inside Isaka's hole. The fingers easily went in and the pressure of Isaka's inner walls on his fingers made Asahina bite on the perked nipple.

'AHhhh Asa Asahina water getting in.'

'Ryuuichirou-sama I don't have much strength.'

'Its okay just put it in, I will ride you.'

Replacing the fingers with his cock, Asahina closed his eyes as the combined effect of Isaka's warmth, desires, pleasures and fever made him dizzy yet ecstatic. Slowly Isaka pushed his hips down adjusting to the thick intrusion; he could feel Asahina getting hotter and the cock inside him was growing bigger.

'Ahh Ryuuichi.. rou.. so tight.'

Balancing his weight by holding the sides of the bathtub, Isaka pulled the cock halfway out and slowly tried to push down. Getting impatient Asahina thrust his cock inside Isaka and the new angle stroked Isaka's prostrate perfectly.

'NNNNhhhhhh'

Both the men moaned as Isaka's penis throbbed and his muscles contracted. Asahina touched the tip of Isaka's penis and rubbed the semen around the urethra. Isaka angled Asahina's cock at his prostrate and started moving faster.

When the contractions of Isaka's inner muscles intensified Asahina pulled Isaka for a kiss and stroked Isaka's penis roughly.

The bathroom filled with various squishy sounds and the rhythm music of skin slapping against skin. Water splashed all over the place and the couple's husky voices and moans reverberated in the small room.

Asahina soon felt the intoxicating tingle at the base of his cock and came into Isaka making the other come too, hard and fast. Taking some time to catch their breath the couple walked out of the water. Though Isaka was supposed to dry both of them still he wasn't very capable of the task.

Getting dry as much as possible, the couple hit the bed naked. Isaka did a good job of covering their bare bodies with some sheets. In between the goodnight kiss, Isaka sneezed once and coughed a little. Asahina smiled.

'I think we will have to take a joint holiday tomorrow.'

Isaka glared and bit Asahina's lips.

'Never plan on ditching me, I will kill both of you then.'

'Everyone knows that I am already taken Ryuuichirou-sama.'

Isaka smirked.

'That's good.'

Snuggling closer, Isaka closed his eyes. Asahina smiled and drifted into a sweet slumber.

'And don't you dare cut my phone without hearing everything.'

On getting no reply Isaka pouted and closed his eyes again, making a mental note of giving Asahina a good punishment.

END

Yes I am going to update 'Changes' and 'Circle and Line' soon…


End file.
